Beat Of The Heated Heart
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: Sequel to Initialing Days! AW some fluff! InuKag FLUFF


DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!!

A/N:This is the sequel to 'Initialing Days' and it's a request from my friend, 'Loved Forever' She wrote please so many times...sigh... I couldn't say no. So... just a little fluff for the fluff lovers.

Beat Of The Heated Heart Chapter One

Not so much of a year passed since the whole incident. A couple of months seemed like years. Even in years, a lot can happen. Kagome looked at the computer screen boredly. She had been researching on a chemical spill, and it reminded her very much of what happened.

She didn't notice Sango walk in until she asked,

"What's with you, Kags?"

Kagome sighed, "Nothing."

"Inuyasha problems?"asked Sango sitting beside her.

Kagome grunted, "My day was going just great until you mentioned his name."

"What happened?"asked Sango not surprised at the line.

Kagome sighed, "Oh nothing, except the fact he keeps avoiding me, and gets as many hours at work as possible."

"How long has he been acting like that?"

Kagome sulked, "A week."

"Wow, he managed to keep his lips off you for a month."teased Sango, but Kagome only frowned.

Kagome grunted, "I ask him whats wrong, and he looks all nervous."

"Nervous?Why would he do that?Have you, and Inuyasha... you know... gone there?"asked Sango when Kagome blushed, but shook her head 'no'

Sango rolled her eyes, "That's a shocker considering how you two keeping making out like that."

"What!"jumped Kagome. "Like what!?"

Sango laughed, and waved it aside, "What time does he get off?"

"He didn't have to work today.When I left he was asleep on the couch.Do you think he's cheating on me?"

Sango hugged Kagome, "Of course not!I want you to go talk to Inuyasha, right now.I'll explain to Kimimaru."

"But Sango-

Sango shook her head, "No buts, now go."

"Fine."grumbled Kagome heading out the door.

_**Back At The House**_

Kagome entered the house quietly. She checked the living room, and he was there. If he wasn't in the kitchen, he must be in the room. Kagome felt nervous all the sudden, but build up courage. She entered to room, and he was fast asleep.

She smiled, and saw him stir in his sleep. Kagome knelt beside the bed, and watched as his eyes opened. Inuyasha jumped, and rolled off the bed. Kagome gasped,

"Inuyasha!Are you okay?"

She was shock not to hear him curse at her ot to himself. Kagome huffed when he acted like she wasn't there,

"What's your problem, Inuyasha!?"

He gulped, and turned away from her. Kagome didn't notice his eyes were slightly red. She asked hurt,

"Did I d.do something wrong?"

She hearted him make a stifled huff noise, and asked what she knew would make him snap,

"You hate me don't you?You don't love me anymore...-'

Inuyasha blurted, "No!It isn't that!Don't ever think that!"

He looked into her luring eyes, and struggled to look away. Kagome sat beside him, and he tensed,

"Then tell me why you're giving me the silent treatment."

He twitched a bit at her scent. It was intoxicating. Soon he was breathing it in with no fights. Inuyasha sighed in defeat,

"You see... there's this thing that demon, and half demon get.After they've been with someone they love more than 12 months.If the couple hasn't mated by then... the demon side takes over."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"asked Kagome with a sweet smile that made his heart explode.

Inuayasha whispered, "I'm not sure you're ready."

"First off, holding that back was real stupid, Inuyasha.Second... I want to spend my life with you.This was going to soon happen.I love all sides of you.Don't be afraid to show me them, for I've seen them before."smiled Kagome caressing his cheek with her soft hands.

He looked at her with slightly red eyes, and she smiled. Kagome leaned in, and catched his lips in a sweet kiss. He took over, and deepened it. Inuyasha clenched onto the edge of the bed as she sighed. Kagome pulled away to only be pushed back onto the soft bed. Inuyasha got on top of her with red eye, but they were soft as he whispered,

"The half demon warned you, and I'm not about to stop."

Kagome giggled up at him, "I love you so much, Inuyasha."

"I love you more."he whispered in his truthful tone.

Inuyasha leaned down, and captured her lips into a heated kiss. Both of their hearts heated with emotion. (A/N:Now you can write the lemon in your head, because I'm not writing it.I can, but that might piss half of you off.Still I don't now why.)

_**Next Day; Dawn**_

Inuyasha looked at the peaceful angel, Kagome. His angel. He pushed the bangs out her face, and ran his finger over the mates mark on her neck. She moaned lightly, and shivered in pleasure. Inuyasha smirked, and kissed her neck softly.

He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled. Kagome wrapped her arms around his bare chest, and yawned,

"Good morning, In-puppy."

Inuyasha whispered, "Good morning angel."

She looked up at him with loving eyes, and he returned the look. Inuyasha captured her lips into a sweet, passionate kiss. She pulled away, and smiled,

"I love you."

Inuyasha smirked down at her, "I love you more."

_**AWWWWWWWWWWWW SO CUTE NOW THE END!!**_

_**REVIEW!!**_


End file.
